Lonely
by grapenut01
Summary: When sweeney comes back. They're both lonely. What harm could come from that?


Hello everyone!! I own none of the things I have or will ever write. This chapter is for meg. Y'know who you are. Pleeeeease review. I know I'm not good at this whole writing thing but please review.

She hadn't been with a man in over ten years. Everyone avoided her shop like she herself had been the cause of the plague. She was begining to feel lonely when the bell on the shop door rang. She looked up and immediately knew it was him. He looked and acted differently but she knew it was him by that look in his eyes. She could tel he was lonely too. He asked about his wife and daughter. She told him exactly what happened for the most part. He was upset so she showed him his old razors to calm him down. He calmed down somewhat before he ordered her to leave him be. She sadly obliged him. It was late at night and he had been sitting in one of her booths for hours drinking. He was most definitely drunk when she sat down next to him and drank what little was left in one of the remaining bottles. He didn't take his eyes off her since she had sat down. Even when he was Benjamin Barker he noticed she was a special kind of beauty. The way she looked right now was just too breathtakingly beautiful.She had his undivided attention for once and he was hoping she realized this soon and took advantage of it. It had beentoo long since he'd seen a woman: let alone touch one. His hand unconciously reached forward and cupped one of her full breasts. She let out a tiny gasp of pleasure. At that moment he knew that if such a simple gesture could do that then she was just as lonely as him. He knew that if he had even touched her hand he would have gotten the same response. He was right of course and they both knew it. This spurred him on even more. He was actually glad that it had been him who walked into her shop that day instead of some other man. He figured she would do the same to any man after so long. He wouldn't settle for any woman though. She should feel lucky that he chose her. For with her he wouldn't be lonely for a little while. She would be there to help him with the problems that only a woman would be able to fix. but what h didn't know was that she had been waiting for this moment practically her whole life. Of course she wished he would want to marry her first but she'll take what she can get. And she certainlt wouldn't mind getting him into her bed. He let his hand roam the rest of her body. He watched as she closed her eyes, arched her back, and let a moan escape from her lucious lips. Maybe the alcohol was really getting to him because he all of a sudden thought they were too far apart. His strong arms encircled her tiny waist as he pulled her on top of him almost. A tiny gasp of surprise and pleasure came out of her mouth before his own quickly drowned out the sound. She could immediately taste the alcohol on him but she didn't mind. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck andstraddled his lap. His hands were underneath her skirts now; pulling at her bloomers.They both shifted a bit so he could get them off. She started fiddling with his belt when he slipped a single finger inside of her. At the sensation of his finger inside of her her hands roughly grasped his shoulders, arched her back, and let out a rather loud moan. He loved this. Even though she was on top he still had total control over her. She was squirming and writhing under his touch. No one else's but his. His to control, touch, and do whatever he pleased with. He knew now that with her around he would never have to be lonely. She was now begging for him in whispers and short breathy gasps. She needed him. She was rubbing herself against him, 

pleading with him to hurry up. That's when he realized he shouldn't be doing this. He still had a wife. Whether she was dead or alive he was still married. He shoved her off of him and onto the floor. He didn't even look back at her as he left. She couldn't believe it. She had never felt so many things at once. She was livid and sad, aroused and in pain, shocked and confused. She was torn between crying, screaming, hitting him , and just plain forcing herself on him. But she didn't do any of these things. Instead she just locked her shop doors and went to her room. She changed into her nightclothes and got into bed. She couldn't fall asleep though. She was too aroused to think about anything else. She got out of bed and had a nice hot bath. That didn't really help her situation so she just gave into herself. She slipped two fingers inside of herself and threw her head over the edge of the tub.She came hard and fast. It didn't help the hole she felt inn her heart but for a moment it got rid of the wetness between her legs. She told herself that any reief was better then none at all right? But for once she didn't want to even attempt to believe herself. Instead she wrapped herself in a towel and headed to the kitchen to get herself an innocent glass of water. Then she went to her room, put on her nightclothes and fell to sleep. She never woke up. Maybe she won't be lonely now.


End file.
